


Odiosa sonrisa

by KaoriLR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, SasuNaru Day, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriLR/pseuds/KaoriLR
Summary: Cada vez que lo veía pasar a lo lejos o se lo topaba por la calle, le daban ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.No había nada que Sasuke odiara más en el mundo que esa estúpida sonrisa, hasta que un día descubrió que si podía existir algo todavía peor…Three-shotSasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que lo vio fue un lunes por la tarde.

Sasuke iba cruzando una calle camino a su casa luego de salir de la secundaria, aferrándose al mango de su paraguas para que el viento que alteraba el rumbo de la ligera llovizna, no se lo llevara volando. Faltándole algunos pasos para llegar al otro extremo, un coche pasó a toda velocidad justo detrás suya, salpicando así su impecable uniforme con el agua que corría hacia la alcantarilla.

Solo esto le hacía falta para marcar en su calendario aquel lunes de julio como el segundo peor día de su vida.

Indignado, se paró en la orilla de la acera y sacudió su vestimenta con sus manos, como si eso fuera a remediar o desaparecer la humedad en ella. Del coraje ya ni siquiera le importó cubrirse adecuadamente con el paraguas, por lo que lo observó y decidió desquitarse con él.

Sí, ahí, en plena calle.

Se tomó la molestia de cerrarlo primero y luego tomarlo con ambas manos para terminar azotándolo contra el piso, una, dos, tres veces. No se detuvo hasta que lo vio completamente vuelto trizas, quedando tan solo como un residuo inútil.

Suspiró cansado y trató de recuperar la compostura, estaba seguro de que nadie había presenciado aquel arranque de ira pues esa zona era muy poco transitada de por sí, aun más esa tarde debido a la lluvia.

—JAJAJAJA

Un carcajeo escandaloso lo hizo pegar un brinco.

Lentamente se giró para ver de dónde provenía, aunado a la vergüenza que emergía en su interior por haber asumido que se encontraba solo sin haberlo corroborado antes de su rabieta.

Se encontró con un jovencito de cabello rubio que trataba de contener la risa y se limpiaba unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado a causa de la misma, este estaba parado a escasos 5 metros de él.

¿Cómo es que no lo notó?

—Oye chico… —le habló el rubio tomándose un momento para acercarse, calmarse y no volver a reírse en su cara— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó en tono burlón— ¿No te parece que ya estas grandecito como para hacer berrinches en plena vía publica?

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua apretando los puños en un intento por contener su rabia, que ese chico lo haya visto así ya era demasiado degradante.

—Además solo fue una salpicadita con agua de la lluvia, así que no es tan grave, ¿no crees? —Sasuke solo afiló la mirada molesto de que estuviera minimizando su situación—. Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki —el chico le tendió la mano para saludar pero obviamente él no la estrecharía—, vivo a una cuadra de aquí, si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa para no que regreses empapado a tu casa… ah y también un paraguas en buen estado…

—¡Ni loco! —exclamó— Ahora cállate y quítate de mi camino.

Fúrico pasó de largo ignorando por completo sus buenas intenciones y ofrecimientos, solo porque se trata de un muchacho que lo vio en un momento de rabia. Avanzó apenas unos metros cuando el tal Naruto se atrevió a volver a abrir la bocota.

—¡Hey! —le gritó a sus espaldas— ¿puedes decirme al menos cómo te llamas?

—¡No! —espetó sin voltearse pero si tomándose el atrevimiento de hacerle una seña con su dedo medio, por lo que volvió a escucharlo reír.

—Está bien. Que tengas una linda tarde, amigo.

¿Amigo?

Ni siquiera le dijo su nombre y aun así le ha dado aquel apelativo, aunque quizás sea simplemente un gesto de cortesía por parte de aquel chico irritante, pero eso no quita que no sea de su agrado.

Siguió su camino y antes de doblar en la siguiente esquina, la curiosidad lo obligó a mirar de reojo en la dirección en la que había avanzado para ver si aun se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, Naruto ya no estaba.

Unas cuantas cuadras más y llegó a su casa, abrió el pequeño portón de la entrada y pasó. No pudo evitar mirarse la ropa en este punto más que empapada y pensar en qué explicación le daría a su madre al entrar, sacudió la cabeza e ingresó a la vivienda rápidamente, esperando no ser visto ni por ella ni por su hermano. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno lo espera…

—Sasuke, hijo… ¿Por qué llegas todo mojado? —su madre salió a prisa de la cocina secando un plato que dejó en algún mueble para llegar hasta el— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y tu paraguas?

—No me pasó nada, solo… el paraguas… —titubeó al quedarse sin ideas—. Se me quedó en mi cuarto, mamá. Si, eso es lo que pasó

No muy conforme con su respuesta, Mikoto se retiró un momento para volver enseguida con una toalla y envolverlo en ella.

—Anda, ve a darte un baño. No querrás resfriarte y faltar a clases mañana ¿cierto? —su madre le sonrió de forma cálida y reconfortante.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de decirle que sí, que le encantaría faltar a esa escuela llena de gente pretenciosa, engreída y superficial, que incluso le gustaría trabajar a medio tiempo para ayudarlos con los gastos de la casa, pero seguramente aparecería su hermano a darle sermones y recordarle que su única obligación es estudiar.

Por lo tanto, lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Dejó su mochila también húmeda en la sala y se dirigió hacia el baño. Con calma se despojó de su uniforme algo pesado a causa de la humedad, sin poder evitar recordar al tal Naruto riéndose de su arranque de ira, sonriéndole en todo momento, haciendo alarde sus blanquecinos dientes y ojos destellantes. Ahí, bajo las gotas de lluvia sin preocupación alguna.

La vida no es igual para todos, de eso ha estado consciente desde los primeros años de su vida. En el caso de su familia, los problemas, económicos principalmente, nunca faltan.

Seguramente ese chico rubio es de los que tiene la vida resuelta y por eso sonríe sin ningún impedimento. Cuánto odia Sasuke ver a las personas sonreír así.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca se imaginó que, a partir de aquel encuentro, ahora lo vería casi hasta en la sopa.

Su camino de regreso a casa no variaba, pero si lo hacia el clima evidentemente. Los días en los que el sol bien podría tostar su delicada y blanquecina piel, Sasuke caminaba del lado en el que hubiera sombra y mientras lo hacía se untaba un poco de bloqueador.

—Con permiso

Reconoció esa voz aun a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios días, esta vez el tal Naruto pasó a su lado adelantándosele junto con un grupito de 4 muchachos que supuso eran sus amigos.

Claro, es de los que lo tiene todo en la vida. Incluso amigos como para repartir.

—Ah. Hola —el rubio agitó su mano para saludarlo una vez que lo reconoció

—Hm.

El grupito que venía con el murmuraba por lo bajo algo que no pudo entender, solo se quedó parado al ver que Naruto no avanzaba, sino que ahora pareciera querer caminar con él.

—Y… ¿cómo andamos de humor hoy eh? —continúo hablando el rubio rascando su cabeza y sonriéndole, otra vez —¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—No te lo dije, tarado.

—Vaya, así que si sabes hablar —declaró soltando una carcajada que contagió incluso al grupito de amigos que ahora le esperaban unos metros más adelante.

Ganas de estrangularle hasta que su piel adquiera un color ligeramente morado o azul, hasta que deje de parecer tan asquerosamente alegre, hasta que su brillo deje de parecerle cegador.

Además, ¿con qué derecho le habla de manera tan familiar?

—¡SASUKE-KUN!

Una chica de cabellos rosas corría en dirección a él, con un par de libros que reconoció al instante y se sintió como un gran imbécil. Esta es la segunda vez que eses rubiecito presenciaba sus errores, los que pocas veces se presentan en su vida.

—Sasuke-kun —la muchachita llegó enseguida y se los entregó—. Toma, los dejaste en la sala audiovisual. Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido que te los traiga.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Naruto, quien había permanecido solo como espectador hasta entonces, carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar, despedirse y retomar su camino.

—Bueno yo… creo que mejor me voy —comentó sonriendo animadamente ante la mirada de irritación que le dedicaba el moreno—. Nos vemos otro día, _Sasuke._

—Tsk…

Así se alejó de su vista corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos, no pudo evitar sentir molestia ahora hacia su compañera por haberle dado conocer, sin querer claro está, su nombre a semejante individuo.

—¿Quién era ese chico, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella, ajena a todo.

—Un tarado —contestó simple y sencillamente disponiéndose a guardar sus libros en la mochila.

* * *

A partir de ahí, aquellas palabras del rubio se cumplieron al pie de la letra.

No a diario, pero si al menos 3 veces a la semana se lo tenía que topar así fuera al otro lado de la calle.

Una mañana de agosto caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la secundaria, dobló a la izquierda sin fijarse demasiado, chocando de frente con él.

—¿Otra vez tu? —preguntó ya de mal humor a tan temprana hora, corroborando que su uniforme no se hubiera arruinado.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la vestimenta de Naruto, que también iba de uniforme pero con uno muy diferente, más sencillo y probablemente hasta más cómodo que el suyo.

El uniforme lo conocía bien, era de una escuela secundaria pública de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva? —le preguntó el rubio alegremente aun a las 7:30 am.

—¿Y tú por qué siempre estás sonriendo? —alegó con otra pregunta adoptando una pose retadora.

— No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no lo haría? —Naruto lo meditó un momento sin encontrar una pronta respuesta— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Tiene todo de malo, Naruto o como sea que te llames —explicaba ahora señalándolo con su dedo índice—. Me irrita, tu sonrisa estúpida y tu personalidad entusiasta. Todo tú me irritas.

Dicho esto, continuó su camino en dirección contraria a la de aquel chico.

—¡Que tengas un bonito día, Sasuke!

Naruto se despidió de forma amable aun con lo que le acababa de decir.

¿Es que acaso no entendía?

Una razón mas para aborrecer a ese chico fanático de ver el vaso medio lleno, cuando en realidad está medio vacío.

* * *

—¿Podrías sonreír al menos un poco?

Itachi le apretaba las mejillas e intentaba elevarle la comisura de los labios para que su boca se curvara, aunque sea de forma mínima, fallando en el intento. Sasuke rodó los ojos y lo apartó de un manotazo.

—La situación no está para andar pelando los dientes, Itachi —aclaró ante la actitud de su hermano que calificaba como infantil.

Y es que cómo pretendería aquel que siquiera pudiera hacer una mueca de alegría, si querían enviarlo con su padre para que pueda ingresar a un buen instituto al terminar la secundaria.

Fugaku tiene una posición económica mucho mejor que la de ellos, pero les retiró todo apoyo en cuanto Mikoto le pidió el divorcio. Desde entonces han pasado por todo tipo de privaciones, y es quizá por eso que su hermano piensa que mandarlo para allá sea la mejor opción para él.

—Está bien, no vayas si no quieres. De todas maneras, es tu decisión.

Esa mañana partió a la escuela e Itachi a su trabajo, durante algunas calles fue acompañado por el. En el camino se le hizo extraño no encontrarse con cierto rubio de sonrisa permanente

—¿Buscas a alguien? —le preguntó el mayor que avanzaba a su lado al verlo mirar en todas direcciones.

—No, ¿a quién podría estar buscando?

—No sé, tu dime —Itachi sonrió pícaramente—. Quizás a la persona que te gusta… —insinuó.

—Tengo 15 años.

—¿Y? —agregó como si fuera algo completamente irrelevante.

—Hm.

No quiso seguir dándole cuerda a su hermano, es por eso que prefirió pasar por alto sus comentarios y cambiar el tema antes de tomar rumbos distintos, pero su mente divagaba en una sola cosa.

¿Dónde estaría Naruto?

Porque no, ni siquiera por la tarde se lo encontró. Aquel día de septiembre esa sonrisa no se hizo presente en su camino para sacarlo de quicio.


	3. Chapter 3

Al no tener amigos, siempre iba y volvía solo de la escuela, claro que esto no le causaba molestia alguna, siempre ha preferido estar solo y lo encuentra demasiado agradable.

Ese 10 de octubre por la mañana hacía un poco de frío, pero por no querer parecer un chico débil, optó por no ponerse el suéter y ahora caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

No, no era a acusa del frio, es tan solo para verse más cool.

Y justo cuando su suerte parecía no poder ir mal, lo vio venir en dirección contraria a el del otro lado de la calle. Esta vez con ese grupo de amigos con el que, a estas alturas, ya se lo había topado varias veces, pero algo no estaba bien.

Algo era diferente en esa escena:

Los 4 chicos de siempre estaban a su alrededor, hasta ahí todo correcto. También estaba ahí con ellos una jovencita muy linda de ojos aperlados que se colgaba del cuello de Naruto, en lo que supuso seria una manera de demostrarle afecto o algo de ese estilo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo con eso, por lo que dejó de mirarlos un segundo, hasta que dio con eso que no encajaba hoy.

Le dirigió nuevamente la mirada discretamente.

Lo "normal" sería que el rubio fuera charlando animadamente con sus amigos, se percatara de su presencia aun desde esa distancia, agitara el brazo y ampliara su odiosa sonrisa para luego decirle:

 _Hola_ o _Buenos días, Sasuke._

Pero esto no ocurrió, Naruto tenía la mirada perdida y no movía sus labios para nada, como si estuviera demasiado desconectado del mundo e incluso su semblante lucía deprimente.

Así, se esfumaron se vista poco a poco. Sasuke se quedó de piedra a media calle sin entender nada, algo dentro de él le estrujó un poco el corazón, fue como si aquella escena le doliera de cierta manera.

* * *

A la salida ese mismo día.

Abandonó a toda prisa del salón, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando algún compañero de habló para preguntarle algo, Sasuke solo caminó hasta cruzar por la entrada y dirigirse a las calles donde sabia de sobra que era muy probable encontrárselo. Se recargó contra la pared de un establecimiento y esperó… bueno, ni siquiera sabía lo que esperaba pero ya vería qué hacer, decir o preguntar en cuanto ese rubio apareciera.

Veinte minutos estuvo parado en el mismo sitio y mirando para todos lados, pero no había señales de que Naruto fuera a pasar por ahí hoy. Desanimado comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, tal vez simplemente se cansó de sus desplantes y decidió no hablarle más como lo haría cualquier persona normal.

Esa es la cuestión, Naruto no es como el resto.

Adentrándose en un callejón que ni siquiera conocía, escuchó un sollozo provenir de un montón de cajas amontonadas en un costado y mentiría si dijera que no sintió algo de temor. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, solo disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y armándose de valor se atrevió a acercarse.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó son voz firme.

No obtuvo respuesta. Tan solo se llevó el susto de su vida al ver un gato negro escapar de entre las cajas, por lo que evitó gritar al momento cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Y entonces, al rodear las cajas, vio a una persona sentada y aferrada a sus rodillas, que se estremecía un poco a causa del llanto descontrolado que estaba experimentado.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, terminó de acercarse e inmediatamente se agachó frente a él al notar esos cabellos rubios inconfundibles que llevaba rato esperando ver, aunque obviamente que no en ese estado ni en aquel lugar.

—¿Naruto? —indagó en un intento de hacerlo levantar la cabeza.

El nombrado apenas asomó un ojo entre los mechones que le caían al frente, ese orbe azulino estaba por demás irritado de tanto llorar. Para Sasuke fue como descubrir una criatura mitológica, para el era inconcebible que un ser como Naruto pudiera lucir de esa forma, verse tan vulnerable y destrozado por razones completamente desconocidas.

—¿Qué quieres? —le contestó el rubio casi de forma despectiva, casi. Por lo que frunció el entrecejo al sentirse atacado.

—Solo quiero saber que te pasa y por que estas aquí —preguntó de la manera más sosegada posible para él.

—Es mi cumpleaños y quise dar un paseo—fue ahí cuando Naruto finalmente lo encaró y le miró con seriedad.

—Entiendo, pero este no es el mejor lugar para eso ¿no crees? —Sasuke paseó su vista por aquel desolado y sucio callejón— Y si es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz y sonriendo, mas no llorando.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no lo harías? —replicó rápidamente haciendo uso de la misma respuesta que Naruto le había dado anteriormente.

—Porque no tengo papás, ni familia con quien celebrar fechas como esta. Vivo solo, dependo del poco dinero que me envía mi padrino cada fin de mes, pero ni siquiera él se acordó de este día —explicaba enumerando con sus dedos cada uno de sus problemas—. Hoy ignoré a mis amigos durante las clases e inventé un pretexto para no pasar este día con ellos, aun así, me atrevo a decir que me siento solo en el mundo. Creo que eso me convierte en una persona despreciable y egoísta. Soy pésimo en química, tal vez no podré seguir estudiando… —se tomó un momento para limpiar las lagrimas con sus manos y suspirar—. Ah sí, también le estoy contando mis penas a un chico arrogante y atractivo que no me responde ni el saludo, en un callejón sucio y posiblemente lleno de ratas.

Sasuke escuchó todo a la perfección, quedándose mudo por un rato porque la verdad no tenía nada que decir, por lo menos nada que no fuera a empeorar las cosas o herir aún más a Naruto.

—¿Y? ¿no dices nada? —inquirió con algunas lágrimas empezando a correr de nuevo por su rostro—. Bueno, no es novedad. Adiós Sas…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar e intentar levantarse, Sasuke lo había tomado por el brazo y estampó sus labios sobre los suyos, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de la impresión.

Ninguno de las dos tenía experiencia besando, pero no por eso se separaron o por lo menos Naruto no podía hacerlo ya que Sasuke lo mantuvo apresado contra la pared. El cosquilleo producido en su piel por aquel contacto y posterior fricción cuando sus labios empezaron a juguetear torpemente, dejaba de lado lo inadecuado del lugar y la falta de destreza en ambos.

Sasuke le acariciaba la mejilla con devoción, alejándose lentamente para conectar sus miradas.

—¿Por… qué? —preguntó el rubio ruborizado por lo anterior.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto —agachó un poco la vista, apenado por lo que había hecho y por haber sido grosero con él desde el primer día—. Lo siento, yo no… tenía idea de por todo lo que estabas pasando, creí que llevabas una vida perfecta porque siempre te veía tan contento, tanto que…

—Te irritaba —le completó.

—Sí

Sasuke se puso de pie, sacudió sus pantalones para quitarle el polvo que pudieran haber recogido mientras estuvo en aquella posición y en seguida le tendió la mano a Naruto. Este lo miró confundido.

—Vamos, te invito a comer a mi casa. No somos ricos pero mi mamá siempre dice que donde comen tres, comen cuatro así que…

Conmovido, el rubio se aferró a su mano y se levantó, imitó las acciones de Sasuke y solo entonces pudo volver a poner esa expresión encantadora en su cara.

—Gracias —la sonrisa que llevaba todo el día buscando, apareció en todo su esplendor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada para poder controlarse o el corazón se le escaparía del pecho. Es que nunca imaginó que podría acelerársele de tal manera solo por verlo sonreír.

—No es nada —agregó tranquilamente—. Debemos darnos prisa o mi madre se preocupará, aunque primero pasaremos a comprar un pastel, tengo algunos ahorros que servirán…

—¿Sasuke? —le habló interrumpiéndolo y este lo miró— ¿Podría considerar esto una… cita? —preguntó levantando su mano que todavía estaba unida a la suya en un cálido agarre.

—Si tu… quieres.

La respuesta fue otra de esas tantas sonrisas brillantes, que lejos de dejarlo ciego, le iluminaban el día de hoy.

Ahí entendió que lo que más odia en el mundo no es ver a ese chico sonreír, sino el haberlo visto llorar.

**Fin**


End file.
